Noche de 8
by Nikk0
Summary: UA. Serie de One-Shot sin mucho sentido relacinados entre si. Varias parejas: IchiRuki, HitsuHina, YoruSoi y GinRan. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, bueno aquí unos mini-fic espero que les guste

…

Se despertaba lentamente, aunque ya era de día, la luz no llegaba a esa habitación porque tenía las ventanas cerradas. Lentamente comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar solo para darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle… esa no era su habitación y mucho menos su casa

-"Tranquilízate Ichigo… respira, respira. Ahora recuerda ¿Qué sucedió anoche?"- se cuestionaba mentalmente –"Tenia una fiesta y allí estaban la mayoría de mis amigos, había mucho, mucho sake y la anfitriona era… ¡Oh no! Estoy en casa de Rangiku"- se reprochaba –"Muy bien ¿Cómo salgo de…"- algo que se movía entre las sabanas lo distrajo –"¿Por qué habría algo aquí? O tal vez…"- se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento –Y-Yo me a-acosté con alguien anoche. Pero ¿Quién? Por favor que sea una mujer"- rogó desesperado –"¡Que estoy diciendo! Si yo amo a una sola persona, no importa si me corresponde o no"- y con esto, lentamente fue dando vuelta el cuerpo hasta que quedo cara a cara con…

-R-Rukia- pronuncio sonrojado y en voz baja pero no lo suficiente

Lentamente la aludida comenzó a abrir los ojos pero, contrario a todo pensamiento, lo vio con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, Ichigo-

-¿T-tú sabes que pasa aquí?-

-Claro estúpido, anoche _lo hicimos_- respondió orgullosa y traviesa

El peli-naranja no lo podía creer, había tenido una noche, **LA **noche que había esperado por tanto tiempo, con la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado y no recordaba nada -Eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es, somos novios y me perteneces-

-Que posesiva- espeto fingiendo enojo –Si todos los amaneceres son como este, no me importa porque te amo… pero no lo vuelvas a repetir-

-Está bien… yo también te amo- en ese momento se pudo oír el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose

-Espera aquí, iré a ver qué sucede- dijo el Kurosaki

Estar en casa ajena no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era la seguridad de Rukia y que estaba desnudo en casa ajena, así que se tapo con una sabana. Se acerco hacia la puerta y al abrirla se pudo observar que esta daba lugar a una especie de sala circular con otras 3 puertas, y de cada una se asomaba una cabeza

-Escuchen, nada de esto sucedió ¿De acuerdo?- hablo una rubia desde el otro extremo de la sala

Todos los demás asintieron y volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-¿Qué fue el ruido?- pregunto la Kuchiki

-Nada, solo una copa cayendo- dijo volviendo hacia la cama –¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de anoche?- hablo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

-Si tu quieres…- dijo entregándose a sus deseos

…

Bueno 1ra versión ¿Qué tal? Un poco rara ¿Verdad?

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. HitsuHina

Gente, segunda versión, HitsuHina, espero que les guste

…

El sol le dio directamente en los ojos y por acto reflejo interpuso su mano. Quiso moverse pero algo no se lo permitió, algo estaba abrazado a su pecho; lentamente comenzó a deslizar su otra mano solo para encontrar…el brazo de otra persona. No lo podía creer: se había acostado con otra persona pero… ¿Quién? Quito el brazo que protegía sus ojos, lo bajo al suelo y comenzó a palpar

Rogaba con toda su alma no encontrar "eso" pero fue inevitable –"Mierda"- pensó y levanto para poder observar el objeto… y si, efectivamente era una botella de sake

Comenzó a rememorar la noche anterior, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era amigos, fiesta, alcohol y una sola frase "prueba esto" venida de la boca de su amiga Rangiku Matsumoto la campeona indiscutible en beber alcohol

-"Por favor, cualquier persona excepto ella"- pensaba el albino ¿Cuál eran las razones? Primero, el era mucho más joven que ella, Segundo, ella seguramente le recordaría ese momento hasta el día de su muerte, Tercero, lo extorsionaría para que guardara el secreto, y Cuarto, el estaba enamorado de otra persona: Momo Hinamori, su amiga de la infancia

Cerró sus parpados, se acomodo de costado y espero lo peor –"Tres… dos… uno…"- y lo que vio lo sorprendió: allí, durmiendo pacíficamente y descansando su cabeza en la almohada, estaba Hinamori. Este hallazgo por alguna razón lleno de paz al joven

-Momo… Momo… despierta Momo- decía con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Ah?… ¿Shiro-chan?… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- pregunto medio adormilada

-No creo que esta… sea tu casa- hablo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué quieres…- no pudo continuar al ver que tenia razón -¡Ah! ¿¡Donde esta…- volvió a parar en seco nuevamente al sentir que estaba… desnuda –S-Shiro-ch-chan… ¿Q-Que s-sucedió a-anoche?- pregunto temerosa

-No lo sé…- expreso serio –… pero si me lo permites decir… me alegra que mi primera vez haya sido con la persona que amo- dijo eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente

La pelinegra no lo podía creer… tanto tiempo esperando… y al fin había sucedido –Shiro- chan… yo también te amo- hablo mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Era un beso lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos que se habían guardado desde hacía ya mucho.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose les hiso separarse antes de tiempo

-¿Qué fue eso… Hitsugaya-kun?- pregunto una asustada Hinamori

-No lo sé, iré a ver, espera aquí- fueron las palabras del peliblanco. Tomo la primera prenda suya que encontró en el suelo, se la puso y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Al abrirla, pudo contemplar una sala circular con otras 3 puertas, una cabeza asomaba de cada una

-Escuchen, nada de esto sucedió ¿De acuerdo?- hablo una rubia, y todos los demás solo asintieron

Lentamente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Hinamori

-Nada, solo una botella que se escapo de las manos de una ebria y durmiente Matsumoto

-Ah… vuelve a la cama- pidió con cara de oveja destripada

-¿P-Para q-que?- pregunto rojo

-Tengo sueño y tu pecho es una excelente almohada- le respondió con una sonrisa

El otro solo cumplió la petición en silencio y aun más rojo

…

Bueno, he aquí el HitsuHina, espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

Nikk0


	3. YoruSoi

Bueno el otro capítulo: Yorusoi. Espero que les guste

…

Una peli-azul se sentó de golpe en la cama, respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire

-"Solo… solo fue… un sueño"- pensaba agitada

Al ver un poco el lugar, no podía creerlo

-"E-Esta n-no es m-mi casa"- pensó asustada. Al intentar levantarse, algo se lo impidió y al volver la mirada se encontró con dos cosas: un par de brazos morenos que la sostenían de la cintura y… estaba desnuda –"¿¡Que… que sucedió… anoche!"- se pregunto.

Lentamente volvió a acostarse sobre la cama… quería, no, tenía que saber a quién pertenecían esos brazos. Lentamente subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de la otra persona; al principio creía que su vista le jugaba una mala pasada, que estaba viendo cosas y que lo que estaba frente suyo no podía ser real. Pero al llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de la otra persona, supo que era real

-Y-Yoruichi…- pronuncio bajo para no despertarla. Primero se sintió intimidada por ella, pero luego sonrió al pensar en lo que pudieron "hacer" esa noche –Yoruichi- pronuncio divertida y un poco roja pero considerablemente a un tono audible

La aludida comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a la otra con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en la nada

-Que bien que ya despertaste… Soi- le dijo mientras desordenaba su cabello

-Y-Y-Yoruichi… d-d-despertaste- hablo nerviosa sin quitar su sonrojo

-Sí, y me alegra que fuera a tu lado-

-P-Por mas que intento recordar algo… no puedo- pronuncio mientras cambiaba su rostro por uno serio –Recuerdo que estábamos con nuestros amigos… bebimos mucho sake y… pase la mayor parte del tiempo contigo-

-Y la noche- expreso con un tono meloso

-¿Q-Que hi-hicimos anoche- pregunto temerosa

-Quieres… que te lo recuerde- acto seguido comenzó a besar su cuello

-Ah- pronuncio mientras cambiaba su semblante por uno triste –Entonces solo lo hicimos porque estábamos… ¿Ebrias?-

-No… yo lo hice porque te amo- esta fue la declaración que espero por tanto tiempo la peli-azul. No lo podía creer, nunca creyó que podría escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ella

Rápidamente se movió hasta que la distancia ente sus rostros fue nula. Al principio fue un beso tímido pero luego de tomar confianza, se convirtió en uno con muchas sensaciones y sentimientos

-Yo también te amo… Yoruichi- pronuncio cuando se separaron

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos cuando algo llamo su atención. Era como el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose

-Iré a ver- dijo la peli-azul

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto al ver que se cubría con una sabana –Sácate eso, tu ya no tienes "secretos" para mí-

La otra, aunque roja, obedeció. Al abrir la puerta pudo divisar que estaba en una sala circular con otras 3 puertas y de cada una asomaba la cabeza de uno de sus amigos

-Escuchen, nada de esto sucedió ¿De acuerdo?- hablo una rubia desde una de las habitaciones, y todos los demás asintieron y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- cuestiono la morena

-Solo una botella que se cayó- dijo restándole importancia

-Está bien, ven, todavía tengo sueño- hablo señalando el lugar libre a su lado

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió hacia allí

…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Solo falta uno

Se despide

Nikk0


	4. GinRan

Bueno, último capitulo: Ginran. Espero que les guste

…

Abrió los ojos como si no hubiera hecho nada, aunque en realidad ella fue la que mas bebió. Se movió de costado y pudo observar a alguien durmiendo a su lado

-Gin… ni cuando duermes quitas tu sonrisa- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Se disponía a levantarse cuando una voz la llamo y asustó

-¿A dónde vas… Rangiku-chan?- pregunto divertido

-G-G-Gin- pronuncio temerosa -¿C-Cuando despertaste?-

-Hace como una hora- respondió tranquilo

-"U-Una hora… una hora"- se repetía mentalmente –P-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Yo tengo algo llamado "resistencia"- comento divertido –Ahora… ¿Puedes explicarme que sucedió anoche?-

-N-No sé a q-que te refieres-

-Vamos, no mientas que ambos sabemos a qué me refiero-

-Está bien… al principio quise hacer una fiesta común y corriente para que nos podamos divertir un poco y salir de la rutina, pero luego… me pidieron ayuda y consejos y decidí ayudar un poquitito-

-¿De qué clase de consejos estamos hablando? ¿Y cómo pretendías ayudarlos?

-Amorosos- pronuncio bajo –Primero haría que bebieran bastante y luego les haría probar mi "receta"-

-¿Receta? ¿Cuál receta?-

-Ah nada importante… solo era sake con un afrodisíaco para… bueno tu sabes, un calmante para relajarlos, algo para el dolor de cabeza, un poco de colorante para el estilo y una sustancia que te deja amnésico al día siguiente- dijo como si fuera algo normal –Pero no entiendo como a ti no te afecto-

-Pues comienza a rezar por la planta a la cual le tire tu "recetita"-

-Gin… eres malo- hablo haciendo berrinche

-Así soy yo… ¿Y por qué no pudiste hacer una declaración normal como una persona común?- pregunto incrédulo

-Así soy yo- hablo imitándolo –Además, tenía miedo de que tu… no sintieras lo mismo- pronuncio mientras bajaba su vista

-Ven…- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia su pecho –Yo te amo, eso no lo dudes jamás- acto seguido elimino la distancia entre ellos en un beso sincero y apasionado

-Te amo… Gin-

-¿Cuántas personas hay en las otras habitaciones?-

-Deben estar… Ichigo con Rukia, Toshiro con Momo y Yoruichi con Soi-

-Bien, me gusto que intentaras ayudar a tus amigos pero… esa no es forma de hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, pero yo solo haría eso por ellos, por ti y por… ¡El sake!- explico feliz mientras se sentaba en la cama, y accidental mente tiro una botella que estaba a su lado

-Iré a ver si se despertaron- acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta sin nada puesto, ya que al saber que el ya la había visto, no le importo mucho; actitud que divirtió al peli-plateado haciéndole ensanchar su sonrisa

La rubia asomo su cabeza y pudo ver a sus amigos que la miraban, uno desde cada puerta de la sala, con una mirada de incomprensión

-Escuchen, nada de esto sucedió ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto, a lo que los demás solo asintieron y volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-¿Se despertaron?-

-No, siguen completamente dormidos- le mintió con una sonrisa

-Ven, todavía tenemos unas horas hasta que despierten- le llamo desde la cama

-Está bien, si insistes- lo provoco mientras se abalanzaba hacia el

…

Bueno aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración económica a cambio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
